1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to planing and surface finishing and in particular to manually operated guides for planing large panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large panels are typically surfaced using large and expensive milling machines. The alternative is hand planing and sanding to provide a flat surface. The hand finishing method requires both high skill and extended time for satisfactory results. In the case of smaller panels, the hand finishing method is reasonably acceptable. However, for larger panels, the accuracy of hand finishing is reduced and the time is greatly extended. Various jig guides and fixtures have been developed to assist in manual finishing of flat panels. These devices include various tables, clamping devices and router attachments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,389 to Goodwin, provides a guide, which supports a router above a workpiece. However, a large workpiece cannot be planed if it exceeds the fixed size of the frame. Additionally, the frame cannot be greatly enlarged due to the construction of the slide mechanism. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,951 to Veale, which provides a complex custom device to serve as a bed for milling machine and U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,934 to Rybski, which is intended for shaping and cutting rather than planing. None of these devices are adapted to work with large panels. Additionally, many of the devices rest on the short lengths of the workpiece. A device resting on the short length of a workpiece can usually help to provide a smooth surface. However, due to surface irregularities, such a device cannot accurately provide a flat planar surface such as those produced by a milling machine. What is needed is a portable device, which can be attached to a workpiece, but stand clear so that a cutting tool may follow a planar path over the workpiece.